1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for scrubbing data from a computer storage medium and, more particularly, to a software utility for more secure hard disk data scrubbing.
2. Description of the Background
Computers rely on magnetic or optical storage media for storage and retrieval of information. The information is stored as data on magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, optical disks such as in a rewritable CD, and others. There is often a need to scrub stored information such as, for example, when records have expired and there is no longer any need to keep the information. Storage facilities are increasingly vulnerable to security breaches by hackers obtaining illicit access to the storage facility via a data network. Thus, is becomes important to ensure that data is securely scrubbed beyond retrieval, such as by deleting the entry of a particular data file or preferably by overwriting the data.
There are known techniques for over-writing data by a so-called shredding pattern. For example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 20020181134 to Bunker et al. discloses the application of user-selectable shredding patterns. In addition, a discussion of shredding operations appears in P. Gutmann, “Secure Deletion of Data from Magnetic and Solid-State Memory”, Sixth USENIX Security Symposium Proceedings, San Jose, Calif. USA, Jul. 22-25, 1996, pp. 77-90.
Unfortunately, simple shredding patterns can be reversed and data reconstructed, and so conventional data deletion utilities are not exhaustive enough to ensure secure deletion of the data. What is desirable is a flexible software utility that allows a user to control data shredding operations including the following four steps:    1. Overwriting file data a user-defined number of times;    2. Removing the references for a file from operating system environment (Recent List, Documents short cuts, registry references to the file)    3. Renaming the file; and    4. Deleting the file.